Starting a new life (in the afterlife)
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Jemma and Skye adopt. Sequel to 'Together once again' Set in the afterlife.


The afterlife worked for Skye, she was able to be with Jemma and still watch over the people she cared about; she even was able to give them signs every once in a while, when things weren't going to work out the way they planned. She had been there about a week and she loved every second of it; they spent so much time together and they never wanted to be apart. Skye and Jemma were planning on going to the house where there were children that had no family who were dead yet and those who weren't wanted by the family, though they couldn't believe that there were children that no one wanted, it really hit Skye hard and she wanted to provide a family for a child that needed one.

Jemma loved the idea and supported Skye in the decision; they were going to go there after Skye was fully acclimated with everything. Jemma wanted to make sure that Skye was okay with being where she was and went through the emotions associated with knowing that you were no longer alive. Skye was a quick learner and wanted to move on from it; she had Jemma and now she wanted to provide for a child who didn't have what she had, someone that loved them, cared about them, and took care of them.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Skye said as she and Jemma approached the house.

"Of course Love. We talked about this during our life and I want nothing more than to have a family with you now. We are going to be together forever and we should share all the love that we have." Jemma said as she leaned more against Skye who had her arm around her.

"Do you think they'll be okay with us having a child?"

"Darling, I've already talked with them before you got here and they are open to anyone who has more love to share it with one of the children. They don't care that were both women, don't worry so much. This is your afterlife you can have pretty much anything you want."

"I'm glad they don't care. And I'm pretty sure you can have anything you want."

"Not everything. Before you got here I wanted you, but I couldn't have you here."

"I love you so so much. And we have more than enough love to share."

Skye kissed Jemma's forehead before they continued their walk to the house's front porch where an older woman was waiting for them. Skye didn't notice at first, but the older woman was smiling at her; she had known her from when she was at Saint Agnes.

"Sister McKenna." Skye said when she looked up to see who was waiting for them.

"Hello Skye." Sister McKenna said with a large smile on her face, "I see you've found your love."

"Yes. I have. I thought you'd be relaxing in your afterlife."

"I always was the happiest taking care of you children and I am more than happy to do it here."

"I'm glad. This is the love of my life, Jemma Simmons." Skye said introducing Jemma to Sister McKenna, Jemma and Sister McKenna hugged as if they knew each other which surprised Skye.

"Hello again." Jemma said after the hug.

"We've met here earlier. She came to help out with some of the children. We have a special baby here for you two." Sister McKenna said.

"Awesome." Skye said as she pulled Jemma against her side.

"Yes. Please follow me. I'll introduce you to your child."

"That sounds great."

"I had a talk with the powers that be and we found the perfect child for you." Sister McKenna said as she lead them inside the house. "This little boy would make the perfect fit you the both of you."

"What is his name?" Jemma asked as she held Skye's hand tight in excitement.

"Zane." Sister McKenna said with a smile.

"No middle name?" Skye said surprised.

"No, he doesn't have a middle name like you Skye. His birth mother didn't name him. So the doctor who delivered him did. And she named him Zane." Sister McKenna stopped in front of a door that said 'nursery' next to it; she turned to them and smiled and said, "Are you ready to meet your son?"

"Yes." Skye said with happy grin.

"Absolutely." Jemma said with the same smile as Skye.

Sister McKenna opened the door and called for Katherine to bring her Zane; Skye and Jemma stood holding on to one another too excited and nervous to let go of each other. Sister McKenna could see the excitement on their faces and smiled brightly when Zane was handed to her by Katherine; she then turned to Skye and Jemma who both had a look of absolute adoration for the little baby boy in front of them. Jemma then held out her arms; so that Sister McKenna could hand Zane to her, which Sister McKenna did happily, she had waited for years for Skye to come to see her again and this time for happier times.

"He's adorable." Jemma said as she rocked him in her arms; Skye watched with contentment written on her face. Skye was so happy she could have exploded from happiness; she was finally with Jemma again, they were starting a family, and she couldn't imagine her life without either Jemma or Zane now that she's seen them together.

"Jemma he's so beautiful. He has your eyes." Skye said as she moved closer to the two, she wrapped an arm around Jemma and gently gave Zane a finger to squeeze.

"And he has your smile." Jemma said as Skye kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations you too." Sister McKenna said as she watched them. "You too will make great parents. He's lucky to have you both."

"Thank you Sister McKenna." Skye said as she moved to give her a hug.

"It's my pleasure. I can't wait till you too want another one. You deserve so much love Skye."

"Thank you for everything."

Sister McKenna then led them back downstairs, to the front door where they said their goodbyes, and then started on their way home with their new baby boy.


End file.
